More Than an Ally
by Twitchy Matchi
Summary: A tired England comes home to America acting odd, and quickly finds out why.-A pointless and fluffy one shot.


Uh, this is just a oneshot I wrote for the Hetalia kink meme, I suppose this would be something like a de-anon? (and I only need to upload one more thing so I can become a beta reader and I'm a lazy mofo' who won't write anything else) and like I said it's just fluff...and a bit of politics maybe? Anyway, reviews are appreciated. Go ahead, I'll take any criticism.

* * *

England walked down the hall sluggishly, hoping his slower pace would help his headache. Even at times like this when everyone seemed divided, and nothing seemed to be going right, he managed to put on a front for his new boss, whose office he had just left. He had managed to smile and congratulate him, and even begin discussions for some future plans, which was truly the last thing on his mind right now.

He had been saved from the discussions when someone forwarded a phone call, and the new prime minister eagerly answered. England had only possessed a dull curiosity for whom the caller was, until Cameron signaled that it was America's boss. He felt his heart shoot up to his throat.

"Obama?" the Brit mouthed silently.

His boss smiled in affirmation, and England took it as an excuse to let him handle his business, smiling and leaving the room.

Now he could go home and relax, at least for while. The warm spring air momentarily relieved the ache in his joints before he signaled a taxi, and his mind then moved to America's boss. It seemed unusually quick for a congrats, if that's what the man had been calling for. It had only been a day since Cameron had been announced the winner, along with a slew of other things still ringing in England's ears, or that could have been his headache.

"Can't help but notice where you just came from sir, didn't happen to see the new prime minister in there did ya'?" the driver asked.

It was an innocent enough question, but to the nation who had been drowning in politics for weeks it made him want to groan. Of course as a gentleman he wouldn't even dream of doing so. He answered with a stiff, "Unfortunately not."

"Hm. Suppose Cameron's busy, got a big mess ahead of 'im now, what with the hung Parliament and the Labour party not sittin' at the top no more..."

Yes, Cameron would be busy. But England would be even busier. He remembered all too well the mess that had left him completely frazzled back in '74*...

"...And of course I'm sure they're all arguing about it now, probably up in Westminster trying to fix all these problems and gettin' nothing accomplished, but maybe things'll change..."

England tuned out the driver, doing so easily after practicing it with America and his brothers. His brothers were arguing now too, and it was only a matter of time until he had to deal with them...

The car halted, his thoughts stopping with it. England gratefully paid the man and got out, his knees cracked as he stood up. If all went well for the rest of the afternoon, he could relax outside with some tea, and enjoy the weather. He knew the fairies would be outside already, soaking up the London sunshine.

But as he unlocked the door and trudged to the front room, it wasn't any of his mythical friends sitting on his couch, it was one of his longtime allies.

"A-America?" the tired nation called stupidly.

The deep blue eyes that had been staring outside now snapped up to meet his, and England already felt himself relax just slightly. He smiled and jumped from the old couch,

"About time! I got bored waiting for you to get here, old man."

With the way that America smiled at him just then made it hard for England to resist falling into his arms right there. But he had more control than that,

"Some of us actually take our work seriously enough to work overtime, git. How did you even get in here?"

"I have a key, remember? You gave it to me months ago."

"You told me you lost it last week." England argued.

"But I found it again! You were too distracted to remember is all." America explained it as if it were the simplest idea in the world, and it made England tense up again.

"Then what do you want? You know how busy I've been"

America grabbed England's hand and pulled him to the couch,

"I know you're busy, 'cause you've been doing nothing but working 'overtime', I've hardly gotten to see you." he pouted in an obnoxiously showy way, to keep from smiling England rolled his eyes,

"Is that all you were worried about?"

America laughed and pulled him down by the waist, so they were now sitting side by side, at the end of the couch where the sunlight was beginning to creep in.

He kept one arm around England's waist and smiled confidently, "Naw, I just knew you'd need a hero to help you unwind! And I'm just the man for that."

England rubbed his neck in an attempt to get the kink out of it, "I'm sure."

The American suddenly repositioned himself so he was behind England, and burrowed his fingers into his back. He gave a slight jump at the touch, until he realized America was trying to give him a massage,

"W-what are you trying to do?"

"Helping you relax! I learned a few things from China awhile ago. You're tense, dude."

He let the 'dude' comment pass by, as he couldn't deny that it did help his backache a bit. Even if he was pressing a little too rough and awkwardly, England felt himself relax a little again.

"...Your boss called already." the Briton said after a few minutes, the heat of the sunshine and the kneading on his shoulders was making him drowsy.

"Y-yeah?" America sounded nervous almost, which made England smile slightly, even though America couldn't see it, "You know, this stuff never happens with me, how come you never got rules written up for that junk? That's out of character for you."

The former colony's teasing made him immediately drop the smile,

"Let's not talk about it, I can't be-"

They both nearly jumped off the couch when a cellphone gratingly played 'Amazing Grace' out of nowhere. England knew who it was, he reached into his pocket and stood up, prepared for a long talk.

"Hello."

"Hello. Sorry for disturbing you already," Cameron's voice crackled from what sounded like wind interfering with the signal.

"It's alright, go ahead." England tried to sound less annoyed than he really was, but he was beginning to tense up again, which was quite uncomfortable after America's attempt at a massage. Sure it wasn't the best, but just the idea that he had been trying to do something so intimate made a blush slowly creep into his face...

"-But I just got off the line with him, and he already said he's committing to that 'special relationship' bit-"

England was jarred from his thoughts at the phrase, "I'm sorry sir, what did you say?"

Just then he sensed America jump off the couch and cling to his back, attempting to eavesdrop. He felt the taller nation's warmth next to his face as he tried to listen, not bothering to shake the boy off,

"The president said someone convinced him to call me, or us, he said us, ASAP. He wouldn't tell me who did though. Either way I thought it was a nice gesture on his part, or theirs. Anyway, I'll let you to your own work, I'll be seeing you tomorrow then? I'm hoping we can get approval for the-"

"-I will, Mr. Cameron. Thank you for telling me, that...is good to know."

By now America had backed up, but his body heat had been replaced by the growing warmth in England's face. He exchanged a distracted goodbye, flipped his phone shut, and turned to a waiting America. For the first time since he could remember, the boy was staring down at his feet, a sheepish grin replacing his usual inane one,

"Your boss huh?"

"Yes, telling me more good news about yours, apparently." And immediately after England finished speaking was when he realized what was going on: the early congratulatory call, the random massage attempt, and why America was already standing in front of him, his face slowly turning pink,

"...You asked your him to congratulate my boss right away, didn't you?" he asked quietly.

"Well, you know, since everyone's been saying bad stuff about us lately, I was gonna try and get off to a good start and I thought you'd like it, maybe, I didn't-"

England cut him off with a long kiss, that after the initial surprise, was returned just as eagerly. He settled his arms around America's neck and pulled back just enough to meet his eyes,

"Did you come all the way over here just to make me feel better?"

"You look like you haven't slept in weeks." America's breath teased his lips as he spoke, "And since you don't know how to relax without me I wanted to be here right away."

England drew back his hand so he could thread it through America's messy hair, and smiled,

"You're cute when you're trying to be sweet." he said.

The boy flushed with pride and happiness, "Yeah, I'm awesome."

"Git."

He settled in America's arms as he leaned in for another kiss, and finally England felt he could truly relax, with America's help of course.


End file.
